sakurataisenfandomcom-20200213-history
Teito - The Flowery Assault Group
Imperial Navy Ensign Ichiro Ogami is transferred to the Imperial Floral Assault Group as of today. He heads for Ueno Park to rendezvous with a member of that same group. As he watches the sakura blossoms in bloom, a girl heads up to him and introduces herself as Sakura Shinguji. She was ordered to escort Ichiro to the Grand Imperial Theatre, the headquarters of the Imperial Assault Force. Upon arrival, the pair encounter a young girl, Iris, at the main lobby. After introductions were made (including her teddy bear Jean Paul), the two leave him after Sakura explains that Lieutenant General Yoneda is in the manager's office. He goes off to find him when Ichiro hears someone call out. After entering the dining hall, he finds Sumire Kanzaki, who mistakens him for a waiter. After some misunderstandings, she directs him to the manager's office. After arriving, he finds another girl, Maria Tachibana, when he arrives. After she excuses herself, he finally gets to speak with Yoneda (though he goes through a good amount of sake) and the drunken general assigns Ichiro his first assignment. After handing him some new clothes, he tells him to head for the reception desk. However, it seems that Sakura and Iris were eavesdropping and got caught doing it by the young ensign. After meeting Maria again, Ichiro makes a decision on who takes him to the reception desk. Turns out his first assignment... was clipping tickets for the theater. Needless to say, it was pretty unbelieveable to him to be put in this situation. After several tickets, Ichiro decides to ask some of the girls about the secret mission, or if it came down to it, question Lieutenant General Yoneda himself. Just as he was leaving, a girl came up to him. Tsubaki Tamaki, who was in charge of the theatre gift shop. He visits her shop and sees that she sells mostly bromides of the girls in the Flower Troupe. In the secretarial office, he meets Yuri and Kasumi, who manage the theatres' office work. They explain that tomorrow is a day off for the theatre. After running into one of the girls near the basement stairway, he tries to ask about the Imperial Assault Force but gets nothing about it. Ichiro then finds Sumire in the salon. He hands her a letter from a fan (if received while Ichiro worked the ticket booth) and she is thankful. After a really tough question regarding what type of girl Ichiro likes (you choose who), he decides to go see Yoneda personally. He was just on the phone with Count Hanakoji concerning the girls in the troupe as well as Ogami. As Ichiro starts questioning what he's doing here as captain. Yoneda just laughs and points up to a banner above him. Imperial..... Opera troupe.... Ichiro was reeling over the recent revelation and was asked to cool his head over the situation. Sakura offers to take him to his room, and after chatting for a while, Maria comes in and calls for Sakura to get ready for the performance. Ichiro then starts reflecting on his past actions. At nearly midnight, he hears someone coming to his door. It was Sakura, and she says that she is doing the nightly rounds for the theater at Yoneda's request. Ichiro decides to come along, seeing as he couldn't sleep. After heading through several rooms and heading downstairs, they find Iris crying. She said that she lost her Jean-Paul teddy bear. After a few rooms, they find it in the dressing room and return it to her when they got the chance. The next morning, he decides to see Yoneda. He finds him outside...still in his sake. After unsuccessfully getting a straight answer out of him, he decides to head for the stage and finds Sumire who then heads off to rehearsal after a quick chat. Iris comes out and invites him to an upcoming flower viewing later. Maria then arrives and explains that Ichiro's job is actually a joyous thing. Backstage, Ichiro finds Sumire and Sakura rehearsing a play. Just as an argument was breaking out, he gets in and breaks up the argument. He thinks about going back home when Sakura goes out and stops him. Just as Sakura was explaining why he had to stay when suddenly an alarm sounded! Sakura took him to the basement and was in shock from what he saw! He was surprised to find Yoneda and the Imperial Troupe in uniform! Yoneda explains that the opera troupe was a disguise to hide their true colors: The Imperial Assault Force! He explains that their enemy, the Kuronosukai (Hive of Darkness), are using Masou Kihei mechs to terrorize the populace. Sakura even defeated one with her own strength the first time she came to Tokyo. The general then explains that they have their own weapons as well: the psycheon armor, Kobu! In the underground hangar, Yoneda says that the mechanical armor only works for those with immense spiritual power and the only ones who can use them are the Flower Division...and Ichiro himself. He gets into his white Kobu and gives the order: "Imperial Assault Force, Move Out!" At Ueno Park, Masou Kihei machines are running rampant as civilians flee in fear. Four figures watch as the chaos unfolds. Just then a giant train appears from the river and launches the Kobu mechs onto the scene. "Teikoku Kagekidan, go forth!" One of the Kuronosukai leaders, Satan, goes down to face the squad directly. After receiving instructions on controlling the Kobu, Ichiro commands the squad to march forth. After fighting with Satan, he retreats. After a victory pose, they head back in time for the flower-viewing. While everyone celebrates their victory (and a few drunken attendees), Ichiro still has to contend with his ticket-taker job tomorrow. Next episode: The Enemy's Name is Kuronosukai Battle Members Ichiro Ogami Sakura Shinguji Maria Tachibana Sumire Kanzaki Category:Episode lists Category:Sakura Taisen